Magazines, newspapers, books and other paper-based content packages are used to distribute packaged content. For example, a magazine may package together a number of articles and advertisements that a recipient can read through. Similarly, a book can provide a package of related chapters or other items for use by a reader. Paper-based content packages often include a table of contents, index, and page references that facilitate navigation to desired items within. Paper-based content packages also often include multiple pages that are joined or otherwise bound together in some manner that allows a user to easily flip through the pages at various rates to consume items of interest while skipping quickly through other items.
Electronic content, such as documents, web pages, and rich Internet applications, generally fail to provide readers with easy-navigable, packaged content. Magazines and books that are scanned and provided as documents or web pages, for example, are often cumbersome to view and navigate. The content items may be separated from one another, for example, in the case of web pages, destroying many of the benefits of having such items provided as a single package as provided by paper-based books and magazines. The content items may alternatively and disadvantageously be concatenated in a way such that a reader's navigation is slow and/or difficult. Electronic content that is produced as mere static reproductions of paper-based content, on the other hand, fails to take advantage of the interactivity, electronic advertising, navigation, and other capabilities available in the context of electronic content.